In optimization of a wireless network that uses a remote electrical tilt antenna, downtilts of antennas in some sectors are generally adjusted to improve sector coverage and enhance network performance. A base station manages a remote electrical tilt antenna using an Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG) interface. Generally, a base station manages RCUs of multiple remote electrical tilt antennas in a cascading manner. As shown in FIG. 1, the base station in FIG. 1 is a multi-transmit multi-receive base station. There are three groups of RF units with different frequency bands and standards. Each group of unit has two RF ports, and the three groups of RF units are respectively connected to three remote electrical tilt units. RCUs of the remote electrical tilt units are connected in a cascading manner and are managed in a unified manner. In such a scenario, when an operation and maintenance center adjusts a downtilt of an antenna, multiple RCU objects, such as RCU1, RCU2, and RCU3, are displayed at the base station side. If an antenna downtilt corresponding to RF port 3 and RF port 4 of the base station needs to be adjusted, it is necessary to first check records left during project installation of the base station. The records include a correspondence between an RCU identification number and an antenna, and a correspondence between a base station port and an antenna port.
Information about these correspondences is recorded by project construction personnel during installation of the base station and the antenna. Because the information is recorded manually, a probability of making an error is high. If an antenna to which RF port 3 and RF port 4 are connected is mistakenly recorded as remote electrical tilt unit 2, it causes maintenance personnel to mistakenly adjust RCU2, which leads to a change of a coverage area corresponding to RF port 5 and RF port 6, whereas a coverage area, which actually needs to be adjusted, of RF port 3 and RF port 4 remains unchanged. Once such an error occurs, the error can be identified only in a drive test or a user's complaint. If an installation relationship between an RCU and an antenna is wrong in the records, a same result is caused.
In a traditional remote electrical tilt antenna, because there is no communication interface between a remote electrical tilt system of a remote electrical tilt antenna and an antenna, the remote electrical tilt system cannot notify a base station of whether an antenna currently being adjusted is an antenna that a user wants to adjust. In order to resolve a problem caused by this defect, a solution of copying a remote electrical tilt (RET) serial number is proposed. According to the solution, construction personnel copy RET serial numbers, record relationships between the RET serial numbers and information such as RF ports, frequency bands, antenna positions, and array positions, and then configure, in a maintenance center, relationships between sector objects and RET objects according to recorded information. Although the solution of manually copying the RET serial numbers can establish the relationships between sector objects and RET objects, the solution, however, also has many problems. For example, it is likely to make a mistake in copying and typing in a serial number, it is likely to lose a data sheet, and work of data summarization and serial number information maintenance is complicated.